Fangirl
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: Even Rachel has her own secret obsession.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

* * *

><p><em>He suddenly found himself being pinned to his locker by the raven haired man, who looked like the cat who caught the mouse and wanted to play with it before killing.<em>

_Still, John could only seem to focus on the way the older Space Jumper held his wrists above his head tightly, but not so tight as to hurt him, the way his green eyes flashed with humor and accomplishment, and how he steadily and heavily breathed against his face._

_He hadn't even noticed how his treacherous body had brought them closer until their lips met, sending sparks of electrified pleasure up and down his spine, and he wanted more, so much more. He wanted to feel everything, every single inch of that warm body wrapped around him, holding him tightly…protecting._

_But finally he caught up with just what exactly he was doing._

_Quickly, as if burned, John flinched away from those much too tempting lips, and shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the harsh words and fists that were sure to come._

_They never did though._

_And he completely missed the wide grin that spread across the Doctor's face._

_He did, however, feel the grip on his wrists tighten, but still not enough to hurt, and the shift of the others' weight. He scrunched up his face, still berating himself for nothing but pain and hurt._

_Still, nothing happened, all his senses were on overdrive when he suddenly felt a gentle, warm and slightly damp pressure against his forehead._

_Utterly confused by this, his eyes shot open with a light gasp, only to be met by the Doctor's much too sharp chin. The man moved his other hand, the one that wasn't holding John's wrists, to rest on his waist as he bent down to press his lips against John's in a gentle but still demanding kiss–_

"Rachel?"

"WHAT?" the blonde squealed as she slammed her laptop shut. She cast a frantic glance to the doorway and her chest heaved as a confused Nigel stood there. Regaining her composure, she straightened her hair and forced the stammer out of her voice. "I-I mean, hello Nigel. What are you doing here?"

Nigel blinked before shaking off the surprise. "I'm here so we can work on that presentation for class, remember?" He rose his hand towards the light and drew attention to the small disc in his grasp. "I brought my files just like you asked."

"Oh right, right," she nodded. Rachel tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she reopened her laptop to begin work on the project. As the screen loaded, a hint of a blush marred her cheeks as pages of her _work_ shone for all to see. Her feelings of embarrassment soon rose to anxious frustration as the program refused to respond. "Uh, just let me close this pesky little thing here and we'll get started."

Nigel stepped further into the room after pressing the door shut. "What were you working on anyway?"

"O-Oh nothing too important, just a typing exercise, y'know?" she grinned innocently as her clicks became noticeably harsher. _'Close, damn you, close!'_ Where was that annoying paperclip-helper thing when you actually needed it?

The bald teen looked on curiously as he sat the disc on the nearby desk. Maneuvering towards Rachel's side, his hand reached for her computer as he tried to focus on the document she had pulled up. "Here, let me–"

"No!" she exclaimed as she jerked her laptop out of reach. Her eyes shifting, she nervously chuckled as tried to form some excuse for her behavior. "I uh, need to change my password! Yeah, that's it."

Nigel stalled in his movements as Rachel held the laptop over her head. After a brief second, curiosity danced within his gaze and mischievous smirk graced his cunning lips. "Care to indulge me as to what you were _really_ doing?"

She frowned and lifted her laptop higher. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back," he smugly stated as he reached for the device. "Come on, what had you so flustered when I walked in?"

"None of your business!"

"Just a little peek?"

"No!"

"It can't be that bad!" he continued. He stretched out across the bed spread in a desperate grab for the laptop, but only grunted when she drove her foot into his chest to keep him at bay. "I wanna see!"

"I can't believe you're acting like this!" Rachel growled as she kept kicking. She strayed a look to the screen, and nearly lost it when she saw it was still frozen. "Honestly, am I going to have to resort to _ordering_ you to get off me?"

Nigel stiffened at her words. Slowly, he withdrew from blonde and scooted away to give her space. "You're right Rachel, I don't know what came over me. I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Apology accepted," she sighed. She should have known Nigel would regain his common sense and decency once she reminded him of the pecking order. Finally able to relax, she turned her full attention to her computer and prepared to reboot the whole system. "Now let me restart this stupid thing and we can get to work on our – HEY!"

"Yes!" Nigel crackled as she swiped the laptop when she had her guard down. Acting quickly, he hopped to the end of the bed and used his own legs to keep the raging girl at bay as he read her document. His sunglasses reflected the glow of the screen as his eyes traced every single word. "Ah Rachel, what are you so ashamed about? This is some very descriptive work. Why I can clearly envision it all in…my…he _whaaaa_?"

"Oh _god_," Rachel groaned as Nigel gawked. She risked a glance, only to bury her face within her hands when she saw his completely gobsmacked expression.

"'The Doctor traced his thumb along John's face, memorizing every contour of the young man's chiseled features," Nigel read aloud in monotone. His voice never changed, yet his brows just continued to rise past his nonexistent hairline. "'He nibbled his earlobe, whispering sensual promises. One hand strayed lower, reaching for his belt and'…oh my."

"That's enough!" Rachel grumbled as she yanked her laptop back. Nigel was too stunned to put up a fight, and even after it was gone he just kept staring at where the screen used to be. His shades slipped down the bridge of his nose and he tried to process what he just read.

_'Control, alt, delete. Why didn't I do that in the first place?' _Rachel scolded herself as she finally closed the non responsive word processor. She tried to keep a lid on her anger as she gazed at Nigel, and could only fold her arms as she took in his dumbfounded state of mind.

"…well," he finally responded. "That was…different."

"I suppose that's one word for it."

Nigel awkwardly coughed into his hand as the silence settled in once more. His eyes ventured anywhere that wasn't Rachel as he tried to understand what had just happened. It was just…he wasn't lying when he praised her description. He doubted he would forget about those _images_ the words had imprinted in his mind, any time soon. The blonde herself was just fuming with the fact Nigel of all people had discovered her secret passion.

"Uh," Nigel attempted to start a conversation once more. "So, what was all _that_ exactly?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She was more then content to just ignore his question, but he had read the worst of it anyway. Looking away with a childish pout, she muttered her answer. "…mmm…"

"What?"

"It was Doctor Time-Space slash fanfiction, _okay_?"

* * *

><p><strong>*laughs*<strong>


End file.
